Optimistically Pesimistic
by JPK95
Summary: Ive always wanted to look back on my life and say with a clear mind that I have no regrets in the decisions I made. I can still say that now, but sometimes I wonder if I really even believe myself anymore.
1. A meeting of fate

It was that fateful might that changed my lie…or some bullshit like that. I was poking around in the forest of the lower side of the Rukongai to entertain myself. Everyone back home had been rather dull today and as I constantly needed some type of entertainment, I figured watching the low life's for a while.

"Looks like there's no one around here either", I sighed as I continued my way further into the forest. That's right about when I could sense it. Three other Reitsu's where near somewhere. I grinned, figuring this was what I was searching for, and headed off in that direction. I came to a small clearing and head behind a tree, very old fashioned hiding place if you ask me, and turned my head. There where three men kneeling on the ground, the middle holding something in his hands that looked orb like and glowed blue towards another man. This man was standing; I could see the smirk on his face and the moonlight glinting off his glasses. I glanced at their attire and saw that they had Shinigami uniforms on. 'Well isn't this interesting'.

The tall one was really a looker from far away with chocolate, unraveled hair and what seemed a matching pair of eyes to go with it. Someone with those looks didn't belong here. So what were they doing? I had to options. Either go home, pretend I didn't see anything and look around tomorrow or follow these men around and hope I don't die for some cheap entertainment. I decided the latter sounded better.

"Well, well. This is my lucky night apparently", I said grinning and making my way towards them.

Brown hair looked up at my, his face not changing. The men seemed to be on defense now." I was wondering when you would come out", his voice defiantly matched his look.

"Awe! You caught me!", I exclaimed in fake surprise. I assumed he could sense my presence being a shinigami."I was just taking a walk before I stumbled across this lovely scene. Why don't you tell me what shinigami are doing out in the lower region so late at night? And with such savages".

Now he gave a smile that seemed anything but friendly." What makes you think Id tell you?". That wasn't a question.

"Oh nothing. But this whole scene is quite entertaining so id appreciate it if you all lovely gentlemen continued on with business". I was not about to give this up.

His smile turned into a smirk, which in my honest opinion looked a lot better than that fake ass smile. He continued to stare at me for a moment making me frown and tilt my head.

"What?", I asked. The look in his eye was beginning to unnerve even me. But I couldn't have looked away, not like I really wanted to. This man was attractive and entertaining. Enough said. It was truly a shocker to find him this far away from his home.

"Go", he said and at first I thought he was talking to me because his eyes never moved but as I saw the three un-important's get up and awkwardly leave I knew otherwise. He then pulled out a small glass box and placed the orb looking thing in it and in his robes. Once they scattered off he started to stride over to me making me take a few steps back and narrow my eyes.

"No witnesses to my murder eh? Smart man", I said it was a smile but my eyes held the slight fear I was having. I was never good at hiding my true emotions despite my personality. Once he was right in front of me he stopped and I realized he was about two or three inches taller than me and probably a few years as well.

"If I wanted to kill you, a witness wouldn't be a problem", he said smirking down at me. His eyes were reading my face and I could see he was slightly amused at my fearfulness now." Miss…?".

"Miss? Don't make me an old lady now. I'm much better than that". He took that comment with stride I could tell.

"So you do have a name? I was afraid I might have to come up with one on my own", that had my smiling again.

"Of course I do. But you first mister mystery", I said hoping to get something, anything out of this guy." I would like to know the name of my future murderer", my heart was pounding in my throat now.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to kill you?".

I decided to be bold for some ungodly reason I still cant explain to you. I reached a hand up and twirled a piece of his hair around my finger. It was soft and silky to the touch. I softened my entire face and held my breathe before speaking. "Enough questions".

"I suppose if I had to find a women, it would have to be you", he said, no menace in his face from what I could read. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows, titling my head. My hand dropped and we just starred at each other for minutes, what felt like hours in my head. Finally he seemed to be done as he turned on his heel and started off in the way I had came. I blinked a couple of times before realizing what was happening.

I turned and yelled out," Is this the part where I follow you and we have amazing sex?". He stopped and turned his head, smirk back in place and if I was up close I would be able to see the amusement in his eyes.

"Lets discuss that over tea". My face lite up, big smile on my face and I headed off after him. This was truly an amusing predicament.


	2. Silvernette

No I didn't die and no we didn't have amazing sex sadly. We literally had tea time at like three in the morning. This man was like one of those human toys with all the colors on little boxes on a cube. Completely confusing. After some explaining and an offer to aid him in his research I agreed. I had to drop out of the academy, Souske was a better teacher than any, and I went to live with him in the fifth district under the guise that we were lovers. Did I mention he was a complete genius? It was strange, but even under that act we never really changed how we acted towards one another. I was always playful and he was always calm. I took his plans with ease. I didn't like all of the rules in this place anyways.

Back to the present situation at hand though…

"Sousuke", I said leaning against the door frame, my pink yukata draped around me in a very un-professional way," Are you done yet?"

Said man continued to write on one of a million pages of paperwork on his desk. I scowled." Don't ignore me you ass". He finally sighed and dropped his pen on the desk before looking up at me expectantly.  
"Yes Chiharu?".

"You heard me. Are you done with that yet? I'm getting bored just waiting around for you", I said coming over to hop on his desk. He raised an eyebrow and I saw his eyes drift down my form in almost an appraising look before meeting my eyes again.

"I'm afraid your presence is distracting me from working faster", he said, fake smile in place as usual. I had noticed over the past year that unless we were alone he never showed his true colors. That was the idea I suppose.

"You should have more control over your mind then", I shot back smirking. He narrowed his eyes before picking up the pen and going back to business. I frowned before hoping up and walking towards the door. Before I could step foot outside however he caught my attention.

"I have a surprise for you tonight so don't go to bed". I turned to give him a quizzical look before leaving and heading to our home. A surprise? He's never given me anything besides lessons and bullshit.

Once I arrived home I cracked open so fine wine from the higher ends of the market, the only place I would get my liquor and downed have the bottle. I would've drunk it all if Sousuke hadn't said he didn't like me being drunk. I've surprised myself even my listening to him at all really. I suppose he had good reason to not like me in that state though considering I practically tried to rape him on New Years Eve. That was fun.

By the time he had come home it was getting late out and I was mostly sober. I was lying across the bed when he came in and raised an eyebrow at my state before coming over and putting a hand out. I blinked up at him before placing my hand in his as he leaded me off the bed and to where ever he was taking me. I was still confused on it being a surprise for me. Knowing the man that he was it couldn't be anything id honestly like. The closet thing to a present he had given me was buying our groceries. That's just sad.

He led me out into the woods and I was reminiscent of our first encounter. The further we went I had wonder why he didn't just shunpo to our destination but didn't dare ask. I walked right next to him, hands brushing ever so slightly with every step one of us took. Id be a liar if I said I didn't find him attractive in the slightest. He was really everything any woman could ask for. Good looking, a genius and an amazing fighter. The only thing bad about him was well…okay just about everything honestly. But the good guys are never any fun are they?

"It's right up here", he announced bringing me out of my thoughts. We came to a small clearing in between trees and bushes and I decided to have fun. I started off ahead of him and started dancing like a ballerina of sorts all around the sector. I was giggling and laughing like a child but I was enjoying myself. It was an amazing feeling being able to be completely stupid once and a while. "Don't fall Chiharu", he said after a few minutes.

No sooner had I rolled my eyes at his statement did I trip over the only rock in the clearing. Just my luck. I bet he knew it was there the entire time too. Jackass. Luckily I didn't hit the ground because my savoir was there to catch me. I looked up at him sheepishly as he held me by my arms. He looked down in amusement and with a decent smile on his face. That most have been only one of a handful of moments he had been that close to my face. It made my heart throb in a way I didn't like.

"She's a graceful one, eh?".

I turned my head to the sound of a new voice and out from the trees and darkness came a child. He had shining silver hair and slanted eyes but the most prominent feature on him was this un-bearing big smile on his face. In some way it reminded me of how Souske smiled in the presence of anyone but myself. Fake and a cover up. Is stared at him before pushing Sousuke off of me and brushing myself off. From my side glance to my partner I could see he was curious of my reaction. I looked back at the boy before us and ran over to him before hugging his face to my chest.

"He's adorable Sou-kun!", I exclaimed, big smile on my face. I heard the victim of my crime chuckle into my chest and looked over at Sousuke. My smile soon fell as I saw a look I hadn't anticipated. His eyes were narrowed and his lips a perfect line. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head sideways with a confused look. Did I do something wrong? I felt the un-named kid pull from my grasp and chuckle some more.

"She's just like you said Aizen-sama", he said. I looked between him and Sousuke.

"What about me?", I asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Just that you tend to act on emotions purely before thinkin".

My face dropped and I glared over at Sousuke. "Your such a bad lover".

He just smirked before glancing between me and…"What is your name by the way?", I asked the silvernette.

"Gin Ichimaru, Chiharu". There was something in the way he said my name that made me blush slightly and I could see that made him grin even more if he could. This kid had to be a few years behind me but my mind seemed to not care at the moment.

"Chiharu", I heard Sousuke call me and I shook my head before turning to him now. He had an unreadable expression and the moonlight was making his eyes useable with the glint they gave off. He raised his hand over to me and I took that as a 'come hither' type of motion. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand before he pulled me to his chest causing me to look up surprised. Now that I was close I saw the smirk and playfulness in those chocolate eyes. He was putting on a show?

He placed a hand under my chin to hold me in place before leaning down and touching foreheads with me. I flushed yet again and cursed these men and boys. My eyes were wide and I froze, heart pounding so loud I knew he could hear it. Sousuke just stared mw down and I tried to look anywhere else but I just couldn't.

"Lets go have some tea now", he said before letting me go and starting off the way we came. I had to blink and clear my head before I started off right at his side until he stopped causing me to walk a few more steps and turning to look at him. "You as well Gin".

Fuck.


End file.
